Aido Time
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Aido is asked some questions by the day class girls.  the girls are YOU guys asking them  just PM me your questions and you and your questions will be in the story and have them answered by Aido! please PM me questions!
1. Chapter 1

OK guys! I need you to inbox me what you would ask Aido and I will put it in the story with your penname of course, to want to be a character don't you?

* * *

><p>Aido sat in the moon dorm apparently Takuma had convinced him to have an interview session with some of his fans. He wasn't too happy about this. But never the less he would always want to keep his fans happy.<p>

A day class girl walked in followed by a big group of others, she sat down opposite Aido whilst the others sat on the floor observing them both.

"Hello Aido, I'm Vox Populi Alise, I'm here to be the interviewer, although the other day class girls wouldn't co-operate to give me their questions. They wanted to come and ask themselves."

Aido's eyes widened, he looked at all the giggling girls sat on the floor, what had he got himself into."

"Ok, so we start with my question first." Vox populi alise said.

"Fine! Just don't ask if I have Kaname's pillow." He replied.

"Um Aido…_you_ just did…" she whispered to him.

His eyes widened with shock, "Aaaghh! No I don't I was lying!"

"So Aido, what is this about Kaname's pillow?"

"….nothing." He put on a blank face.

"You have it on your bed don't you?" she smirked.

"NO!..its in my special Kaname treasure box."

"Special Kaname treasure box?" She tried not to laugh.

"Yes i hide it in my room."

"Do you want a girlfriend Aido?" wanting to move on she changed subject.

" I guess I do…I'd have to find the right one though….hey, do you think I could find her here?...and um…blood donors? "

"I wonder what the others would say about that…and I'm pretty sure Zero's observing this" she looked to the window, a head full of silver hair went past.

Aido shuddered at the thought of Zero pointing a gun at his head again.

"ok, so what's the best thing in the world?"

"aha me obviously!" he giggled.

"Oh my god, your hopeless.." she whispered to herself.

" I AM NOT!"

"Ok, ok, so answer the questions!"

"The best thing in the world is sneaking pocky into class, it just makes them taste so much better. Oh! And relaxing with a nice hot cup of rose tea. Oh yea and getting a massage! And having your hair cut, feels so soft after!..." he went off in his own world.

"Oh dear lord, Aido I'm gunna ask this, I think most people are gunna ask this anyway. But, are you gay? Or are you just self-centred?"

"Gay? Me? " he shrieked.

"Umm…so are you?"

"You're so nasty Vox populi Alise!" he made a sad puppy face.

"I'm not! ….i'm sorry!"

"Ok, I'll forgive you." He stopped his sad face and was instantly happy again.

"Ok, well I guess I'll leave it to the other girl now." Vox Populi Alise looked at her fellow day class girls, who were fidgeting with excitement.

* * *

><p>Don't worry everyone who wrote on Question Time with Aido! YOU ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS and nothing has changed only the format! you are now characters! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"KYAAAAA! AIDOU YOUR MY IDOL!" A girl jumped up from her spot with the other girls.

"Ok, this is Sunlight Charmer!" Vox Populi Alise smiled.

"Well haha thank you." Aido grinned, leant back on the sofa.

Sunlight Charmer rushes over and hugs him to death.

"…can't breathe!" he splutters.

She returns to her spot on the floor.

" Aidou what do you look in a girl?" she asks.

"why?… are you interested?" he grins.

After blushing she asks "Personality?"

"She has to be intelligent like me of course, outgoing, bubbly, brave and have very tasty blood."

"Looks?"

"I don't really care about hair colour or length she just has to be cute and have amazing eyes, again colour doesn't matter,..and a long neck…hehe ." he chuckles.

"Do you have a diary?"

"Yea but…." He looks at it on the table beside him.

She grabs it, reads it and makes a barfing sound.

"Hey!" He grabs it back of her.

"A-Aidou youre gay?"

"No! ..i just like Kaname a lot! It's not gay!" he folds his arms.

The day class girl begins to cry slighty.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry! I'm not gay!" he nearly shouts.

Sunlight Charmer sits down for another girls turn.

"And this is Mistofan." Vox Populi Alise says.

"What's your favourite blood type?" Mistofan asks.

" Oh! Is this an offer? I prefer type B its so sweet, A tastes like wine and O is bitter but it's still blood. So any is good." He grins after winking at her.

"I don't think she was offering Aido…" Vox Populi Alise speaks.

"…why not?" he folds his arms again in a mood.

Mistofan sits down blushing for another girl to ask questions.

"This is Brookii." Vox Populi Alise says.

"Hey Aido, just firstly, you are HOT! I love your eyes beautiful colour! Now my questions!" Brookii nearly shrieks.

"Wow! How do you know I am hot?" Aido's face turns surprised.

Vox Populi Alise giggles before saying; "No, she meant she thinks your cute…"

"Oh! Why thank you!"

"Will you go out with me? You can drink my blood if you want." Brookii asks.

"Sure? Quick before Zero sees this!"

Brookii looks flushed before clearing her throat."Do you think Senri and Rima make a cute couple?"

"I do, although I think Shiki's just too shy to admit it…humm I wonder if I locked them in a room together they might confess.."

" How would you feel if I said I wrote Hanabusa + Brooke=TrueLove in my English book at school Which I did. And my Maths textbook."

"Aww now that is cute! I feel very happy right now thank you Brookii!"

"Do you enjoy 'flirting' with the Day Class girls?"

" Of course, many girls scream my name everyday and I just have to flirt back,I give everyone my 'love gun' you want me to shoot you too?"

Brookii nods and Aido shoots her with his 'love gun' she faints on the floor.

"I think we should have a little break." Vox Populi Alise says wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Sunlight Charmer stood to ask questions, she cleared her throat and straightened up her glasses.

"Hello Aidou," she smiled

"Why hello again."

"I have type B blood but I don't have a long neck..."

"it doesn't matter it was only for easy access anyway…and type B huh? Well that's good!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" she blushed.

"Sunlight Charmer I would be happy to take you on a date?" he winked.

"It's okay if you don't want to...but."

"I would want to get to know you first." He smiled politely.

"What's an ideal gift for a girl to give you?"

"POCKY! I know I could buy it myself but it tastes better when someone else give you it." He grinned, sipping his glass of 'blood'.

" You say your not gay, prove it to me by kissing me!"

"Oh…sure I'm not scared! …" he lent forward to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Bye for now Idol!" she shrieked happily.

"Ok, now is notsoangelic." Vox Populi Alise smiled.

"AIDOU! You're so cute you're my favourite character in vampire knight!"

"I'm not surprised; I mean come on…" he poses, "I'm damn cute"

"Are you obsessed with Zero? "

"Zero? …..NO WAY! He's a meanie" he moaned like a child.

"Do you think Yori-chan (you know, Yuuki's bestfriend) is cute?"

" I do, but I have never really seen her or spoke to her, she doesn't seem interested in us night class boys. "

"What's your favorite pocky flavor?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Strawberry!" he chimed.

"Ok, now Selena!" Vox Populi Alise grinned.

"HEYZ AIDO, Ur like my favourite character in vampire knight and the funniest , anyways on with my questions" she giggled.

"Thank you." Aido replied

"What do you think of yuki's best friend yori? I think u guys would make a great nd cute couple don't u think so too yori?" she looked down at the girl beside her.

"Um.." Aido stated but was interrupted.

"You're making a fool out of yourself u know that right? I barely even talk to him and i barely even know him besides him being a vampire and all,' Right Aido-san?" Yori stated.

"but…" Aido interjected.

"We u say but don't hide the fact that you have a little crush on Aido."

" i…"

"No I Do Not! What makes u say that HMM?" Yori was getting angry.

" I accidentally read your diary that's what."

"W-wwhat? Oh no u didn't! Aido-san w.e selena is sayin is actually a big fat lie! Really it is so don't believe her nonsense b/c none of it is true and anyways i already have someone who i truly like so yeah umm i got to go now because people are waiting for me outside so umm yeah bye bye for now." Yori got up and left the moon dorms.

" Um bye?"

"uhuh sure u don't xp w.e and bye but Aido believe me she does like you but she's just too stubborn to admit it. Anyways on with my questions.."

"If you could be Kaname for a day what would you do? Hopefully nothing out of the ordinary or stupidly ." she continued.

"Well, I would use my powers to make everyone obey me and make me my bath, rub my feet, give me a massage and feed me grapes like a king! Oh, and I would drink blood!" he giggled to himself.

"AND that's it for me, Ja-ne o:)" She sang, than sat down.

"Nina, you're up next!"

"Aidou! love you! you're too cute!" Nina chimed. "was it hard tutoring yuki-chan?"

"….she is quite um..how to put this nicely...sluggish at learning, took me over an hour to explain If x*x + 2x - 35 = 0, then x = ? which is obviously;

(1)x*x + (2)x + (-35) = 0

a = 1

b = 2

c = -35

(-b +/- d)/2a

d*d = b*b - 4ac

x = -5, 7." Aido left everyone wide eyed and blank.

"What's your favourite anime?"

"Vampire hunter D, it is hilarious!"

"Lastly: how old are u? huhu?"

"Old enough to do this " he moved closer to her and gave her a kiss. She blushed and sat back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember guys to PM me if you want your character in this story!

* * *

><p>Sunlight charmer stood up again, but this time she was closer to him.<p>

"Aidou, you can drink my blood!" She arched her neck forward to him. Gently in front of everyone her bit lightly into her skin, sucking only little droplets that came out on their own.

"Finally!" Aido sighed as he pulled back, Sunlight charmer wiped her neck and held her hand to the little wound.

"In return for giving me a kiss." She grinned. "Has anyone drank your blood before?"

"No, normally vampires only drink each other's blood when they are in love…" he replied wiping his mouth.

"Have you ever been slapped by Yuki-Chan?"

"Who told you?" he shouted.

Everyone went silent.

" Um, when your father died did you wanna kill Kaname?"

"It was my first instinct, but then I realised it was Kaname…"

"That's it for now!" she smiled sweetly.

Mistofan stood again, "You can have my blood."

"Another one! This is a very good day for me, I would be happy to partake, from your wrist or neck?"

"My question, what's your favourite color? That's it for now!"

"Blue, because it matches my eyes." He fluttered his eyelashes.

"You're not gay?" Vox Populi Alise questioned him. Aido stared at her blankly.

The next girl stood, she tossed back her wavy brown her and smiled at him cutely, I'm MariaHinamori."

"Hello there!" he waved.

She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly before returning to her spot.

"What was your favorite baby cartoon show when you were little?"

"Doraemon! So cute and blue! Then it was shin-chan who is hilarious!"

"How does it feel to be slapped by kaname-sempai? Does it hurt?" she tilted her head to the side.

"It hurts….a lot." He replied with a frown.

"Do you currently love or like someone that we might or might not know?"

".. my lips are sealed… but I am still looking for a girl. Any offers?" the whole group of girls begain screaming and giggling.

"Do you have a facebook ? If you do can I add you as a friend ?"

"Apparently I do, I go on as much as I can. if not I get a random person to do it for me."

"Do you feel something for Sayori-chan? Even though she's not interested in the boys from the night class?"

"…shes a nice girl. Nice looking. But I don't really know what her personality is like…" he sighed.

notsoangelic stood again.

"You're not obsessed with Zero? Okay, Kaname then. Admit it you're obsessed with Kaname-sama!"

"I admit I can't help it! He's my friend!" he waved his hands in exasperation.

"What do you think of Kain and Ruka? Don't you think it's time for your cousin to confess already?"

"I know! And I have…he won't listen to me. I think he's just scared of her." He sat cross legged on the sofa now, due to the interesting subject.

"Why do your sheets have to smell like lavender? "

"Lavender helps me relax after a hard days of posing and looking sexy…" he winked.

"You Like Strawberry Pocky? I DO TOO! Here I have 10 boxes of strawberry pocky. Let's Share!"


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to thank everyone for your support :) love you guys! and this is the whole updated story so far! So, **PM** me your questions for your characters, give me ideas!

* * *

><p>Mistofan then stood with a big smile on her face.<p>

"I would prefer the neck." She had decided from the earlier question.

"Well, when I'm thirsty next, I'll ask you." He winked.

"Do you like going to school at Cross Academy?"

"Yes, I have made a lot of friends, and there a plenty of cute girls!"

Another girl stood, she introduced herself as; xgurlnxtdoorx.

"HEY there Idol!" she giggled cutely.

"Hey!"

"Your very smart and very cute."

"Well thank you, your quite cute too you know."

"But why don't you have girlfriend?"

"I don't know." A lot of girls swooned and sighed.

"I guess you still haven't found your love yet hmm? Anyways I'm just droppin of a question and here it goes..You're always with akatsuki so do you ever get into fights with each other? If you do who's stronger?"

"Umm, me.." he smiled, "I lie, Akatsuki normally wins..have you seen how big he is?" he exclaimed.

MariaHinamori stood again.

"Ha Shinshan was pretty funny and Doraemon was very adorable and cute!" she giggled.

"It was! I need those Shinchan DVDs.." he trailed off in thought.

"So umm yeah on with my questions...What kind of women do you prefer ?Does she have to be human or a vampire?"

"I do not care as long as she loved me for who I am." He posed 'Aido style and made the girls swoon yet again.

"Who you think would make an excellent couple? Rima and Shiki or Ruka and Akatsuki? Or both? What do u think?"

"I think…Rima and Shiki I mean they are soo alike!"

"Where do you wish to go on the future? what do you want to be? Hopefully a model !"

"I was actually think of becoming a model, I mean I am cute and I can pose, right?"

"Do you consider yourself a playboy or just a guy who likes flirting with girls?"

"I'm just like any other guy who gets a lot of female attention, I love it." he winks.

"Last question, Is it true you be hiding pictures of kaname-sempai under your pillow? If its true then can i at least get a pic or 2 for me to keep under my pillow as well?"

"…I can photo copy it for you if you let me drink from your wrist?" he whispered to her.

"notsoangelic , again." Vox Populi Alise announced.

" Ha! I know you have a little crush on Kaname!"

"What? How?" he questioned. " I mean..i don't"

"Kain is actually afraid of Ruka? Well, she's very lady-like and her way of speaking is like my mom's. Maybe If I were him I would be afraid of her too."

"She is very scary trust me, her looks literally kill.!"

"You know," she nibbles Pocky, "we can just kidnap and pressure him to confess to her, How that sounds?"

"Awesome we'll do it tomorrow!" He decided.

* * *

><p>Remember to PM me! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) keep PM me your questions for Aido! keep your characters talking!**

** thanks to all that have!**

* * *

><p>Notsoangelic blushed and smiled sweetly at Aido, this meant time with Aido!<p>

"Alright, tomorrow then!" she gave a big grin. "I have another question."

"Ok, fire away." Aido nibbled on his Pocky.

"We all know that Kaname-sama told you to take care of Yuuki, which makes you some kind of babysitter to her right, is it fun babysitting Yuuki? " she chuckled.

"Babysitter? No way! I am only following Kaname-sama's orders…I don't want to get in trouble again." He pulled a cute upset face, all the girls' "awww" at him.

"Well if you're bored you can always babysit me." She said happily bouncing up and down pointing to herself. "I am more than willing to give you my blood as a bonus." She winked at him and Aido suddenly got excited again. "and pocky." She offered him the box and Aido winked at her and took a few.

"Thank you Cuteness." He purred to her. Notsoangelic squealed with joy and had to sit down before she fainted.

Vox Populi Alise took out her notepad again and looked for who was next, "Oh, we have a little note for Aido from Brookii, she say; tell Aido I love him."

"Awww that's so cute!" Aido grinned.

"Yea, so MariaHinamori. Your turn again."

She quickly got up and ran to Aido on the sofa, she sat next to him and grinned as she moved closer to him, she leaned in; "Yes, I'll definitely let you drink from my wrist for those photo copies of Kaname-sempai just tell me when and where k?"

Aido grinned at her and leaned in closer to her, his lips against her neck and slowly moving up to whisper back to her; "How about tonight after this session? I'll go get the copies and we'll meet outside somewhere that Zero doesn't check very often?"

Ever so gently he kisses her on the neck, MariaHinamori blushes and sighs before nodding.

"Ummm anyways on with my questions..." she began, "Do you know how to speak other foreign languages? If you do can you teach me?"

"I know many languages, MariaHinamori but I'm afraid I'm quite fed up of teaching for now, but" he leans in yet again, and whispers to her, "Vous délicieuse odeur."

She had shivers down her spine, "Um…Who do you consider to be your bestfriend in the night class academy?"

"Well, Kain probably and of course Kaname-sama, when I'm allowed near him…" he answered.

"Do you ever get annoyed when your fangirls call you 'Idol-Sempai' all the time?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"Last question; what kind of music do you like?"

"Anything, I like classical mostly. I can play most instruments you know... " he bragged.

"And that's it for now!" she grinned.

"Ok, don't forget our little promise…" he winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Aido's getting more flirty now guys! keep it up and PM me :)<strong>


End file.
